


If She Could See Me Now

by KingOnHisBoard



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnHisBoard/pseuds/KingOnHisBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This long weekend was supposed to go smoothly, without any bumps or problems along the way. He hadn’t even thought it was possible for anything to go wrong while they were here.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Then again, he’d never anticipated that he was going to bump into Becky’s parents.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If She Could See Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr prompt, as requested by darktwinkle on Tumblr: 
> 
> _“Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them.”_

Zane stood on the balcony of his hotel room, staring out over the city that lay beneath him. It was late – well after midnight – but the sayings were true; New York really was the city that never slept.

Hands on the railing, Zane hung his head and sighed; breath shaky as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. It was supposed to be a nice trip – a small getaway to the city in which the two of them had started (they still avoided using the V-word) – and it had started out great. They’d arrived at their hotel on Thursday afternoon, and their time in New York had been pleasant and pain-free so far. They’d gone out to dinner, gone sightseeing, spent hours upon hours in the bed of their hotel room, and been a normal, happy couple just in general.

Now it was Saturday – well, Sunday, technically – and Zane were trying to keep his hands from trembling as they gripped the railing tighter and tighter. Ty was asleep in the bed inside their room, and with the balcony door open, letting the warm July breeze into the room, Zane could only just make out the sound of his husband’s deep, steady breathing.

This long weekend was supposed to go smoothly, without any bumps or problems along the way. He hadn’t even thought it was possible for anything to go wrong while they were here.

Then again, he’d never anticipated that he was going to bump into Becky’s parents.

Zane inhaled sharply, tipping his head back and staring up at the dark sky. The look on Becky’s mother’s face when Zane had introduced Ty as his husband still haunted him.

She had looked disgusted and appalled, and outright sick, and her verbal response had done little to mask it.

_“You **remarried** a **man**?”_

Her tone of voice had been so horrified that Zane had very nearly flinched, and Ty’s hand had tightened in his as he’d righted himself more and narrowed his eyes at the woman.

It was the same expression he’d worn when he’d met Beverly for the first time.

Zane had been so shocked at her reaction that he hadn’t been able to say anything other than ‘yes’.

Becky’s father had looked even more horrified by the news, and he hadn’t met Zane’s eyes once Ty had been introduced to them, but that hadn’t meant that he couldn’t speak his mind, loud and clear.

_“How could you do this to our daughter?”_ The man had asked, voice full of disbelief and disgust. _“How could you ever have claimed to love her if you could go on and complete this… Disgusting **abomination**?”_

Zane shuddered, hands gripping the railing so tight that his knuckles turned a sickening white. His breath stuttered on his next exhale, and his knees started shaking. Widening his stance to keep himself upright, Zane clenched his eyes shut.

It had felt as if Zane had just been punched in the gut when his former father-in-law had spoken to him like that, his attention fixed firmly somewhere over Zane’s shoulder, refusing to look at either him or Ty.

_“You’re a disgrace to my daughter’s memory, Zane.”_ Becky’s mother had snapped, and Zane had felt Ty tense next to him, coiling his body as if he was ready to strike an attack. Zane hadn’t been able to react, though, because this was so unexpected.

Becky’s parents had loved him as if he was their own son when Becky had been alive, so to have them look at him like they had done tonight – to hear those words coming from his former in-laws just because Zane had managed to _move on and find happiness again_ – it had literally stolen the words and the breath right out of him.

But the words that had hit him the hardest — the words that had made nausea curl in his stomach and rise up his chest towards his throat – were the words Becky’s mother had uttered before she had grabbed her husband’s hand and stormed off.

_“You should be ashamed of yourself, Zane. Becky sure would have been.”_

A hand on Zane’s shoulder made him jump and he choked on a gasp, spinning around so fast that he nearly stumbled into Ty, who was standing behind him, wearing nothing but the boxers he’d crawled into bed with, looking genuinely concerned.

“Whoa, Lone Star, you alright?” Ty asked, clearly surprised that he’d managed to catch Zane off-guard.

The taller man inhaled deeply, the surprise slowly seeping out of his body as he willed himself to relax. He tried for a smile – to reassure Ty that he was fine – but it ended up being more of a frown than anything else, and Ty knew.

He could see right away that Zane was anything but alright.

“Zane,” Ty breathed softly, as he moved his hands up to Zane’s face to cup his cheeks. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Zane leaned against his husband’s touch, eyes clenching shut as he took a shaky breath and shook his head.

_“You should be ashamed of yourself, Zane. Becky sure would have been.”_

“She would have been ashamed of me.” Zane echoed, his voice barely even a whisper as he spoke, eyes still closed as if that somehow softened the blow of repeating those words. “Becky would have been ashamed of me.”

All though he couldn’t see him, Zane could sense the change in Ty’s demeanour when he let those words sink in. He was shaking his head, hands tightening on Zane’s face as he stepped closer.

“Zane, look at me,” Ty demanded, and when his demand went ignored, he growled. “Open your fucking eyes and _look at me._ ”

Another shaky inhale, and Zane managed to ease his eyes open. Ty’s eyes were very nearly flashing with anger, and his hands were almost uncomfortably firm against Zane’s cheek. It made Zane want to wince.

“Don’t you listen to them. Don’t you _**ever**_ fucking listen to them, Garrett.” Ty snarled, and the tone of his voice was dangerous; the kind that would terrify even the toughest of marines if it had been directed at them. The look on Ty’s face matched his tone, and Zane could see what it was that had gained him so much respect and raised so much fear when he’d been deployed.

Zane just stared at him, looking lost and broken. Ty was shaking his head, and one hand slipped back to grip Zane’s hair.

“That woman loved you, Zane. Becky fucking brought you to _me_ in New Orleans, and you know just as well as I do that no woman who would ever be ashamed of their husband being with a man would have brought him to a place like that.” Ty was saying, and his words were so firm, but yet so soothing against wounds Zane didn’t even know had gotten so big, so fast.

“She loved you. She loved every damn part of you, and you can be damned sure that she’s somewhere right now, happy as hell because you’ve found someone to make you happy again. She wouldn’t have wanted you to be alone and miserable, Zane. And she would have been anything but ashamed to know you’d found happiness with a man.”

Ty’s speech left Zane completely deprived of words, and he spent a good moment just staring at his husband, because how in the world had he gotten so lucky that he’d found someone who was so in love with him that he wouldn’t even hesitate to jump to Zane’s late wife’s defence after his former in-laws had accused him of disgracing their daughter’s memory?

Zane kissed him. Grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss that was so desperate and so hard that his lips were aching where they were slamming against Ty’s, but even that wasn’t enough to make Zane pull away. He kissed Ty within an inch of his life; tongue mapping out the interior of Ty’s mouth and teeth nipping at the puffy skin of Ty’s bottom lip. Zane kissed him until his lungs physically couldn’t take it anymore, and when he pulled back he was panting, and Ty was gasping for breath.

It felt like an eternity passed where they just stood there, clutching at each other with their foreheads resting together; chest heaving for air. Zane’s hands – and the rest of his body – were still shaking, but now they were shaking for an entirely different reason, and it was all because of Ty.

“She would have adored you.” Zane rasped, before he leaned closer to press another firm kiss to Ty’s lips.

“Just like she would have adored seeing you happy.” Ty murmured back, allowing his lips to brush against the corner of Zane’s mouth as he spoke. “The best way to honour her memory is to be happy, because that’s what she would have wanted for you.”

Zane nodded, because he knew that Ty was right. Ty – the man who’d only met Becky once many years ago, and then hadn’t even known who she was – knew her better than her own parents had, and Zane loved him for it. Zane loved Ty for everything.

“Are you feeling this too?” Zane whispered. He was referring to the intense warmth that was spreading through him, soothing over his scars from the inside out and taking away everything bad that lingered within him; to the way nobody but Ty had ever been able to make him feel, not even Becky.

Ty smiled, tilting his head so he could brush his lips against the underside of Zane’s jaw.

“Yes,” He whispered, brushing a kiss along Zane’s skin. “Always.”


End file.
